Cell Jr.
Cell Jr. (セルJr., Seru Junia) was an offspring of Cell. They were asexually produced from Cell's tail, through cellular mitosis.2According to Cell himself, each Cell Junior he produced had his power and abilities. Appearance Basically, in terms of appearance, Cell Juniors are the same as Cell in his Perfect form, the main differences being that they are both smaller and blue albeit from the looks of the two smaller off-shooting sections on the head go straight into the air, black wings, purple lines on the cheeks, yellow ears, pink eyes, and purple veins on the body. They also do not have stingers on their backs as Cell does, which renders them unable to absorb other beings. They all have skills similar to that of Perfect Cell himself, but they have far less endurance and are not shown doing regeneration. However, their power and stamina more than makes up for their drawbacks against most opponents. Personality Similar to very young children, Cell Juniors are curious, mischievous, and playful, but also enjoy harming others. They are obedient to Cell's orders and actively enjoy toying with their opponents, as well as drawing them in with taunts. Akin to Cell, they are very confident of their abilities in battle. When faced by a difficult opponent, however, they will resort to attack in numbers and use all of their genetically inherited techniques. They are normally eager to fight, but are prone to panic and fear if an enemy can withstand their combined might and, as a last resort, will try to escape desperately. Biography Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga The Cell Juniors are created during the Cell Games, after Gohan tells Cell that when he is angry, his power greatly increases. In order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden potential and provide a true challenge, he has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Jimmy and Yamcha. The Cell Juniors are extremely mighty and have strength comparable to Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Trunks. They crush most of the Z Fighters without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even brutally and readily breaks Yamcha's arm), another three beat on Krillin, Jimmy, Zesmond, Shaun and an exhausted Goku from his fight with Cell. Three of them stand up on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks and inflict considerable amounts of damage, at some points shifting the battle to their favor and slightly overpower them briefly. One is even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (this is in a filler portion of the anime). But Cell Juniors spotted Videl from her hiding spot in the large rocks behind Gohan and Kayla, then the one of Cell Juniors tossed Videl out of her hiding spot into the front of Cell, Gohan, Danielle and Kayla. However, after Gohan becomes infuriated by the Cell Juniors' assault on the Z Fighters, coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16, his hidden powers awaken and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to easily slaughter all of the Cell Juniors one by one with effortless blows, shocking the Z Fighters and enraging Cell. Before being killed, one attempts to stave off Gohan by holding Krillin, Jimmy and Videl hostages with the threat that it will kill Krillin should Gohan step any closer or attack it, although this fails due to Gohan's speed in this form allowing him to both save Krillin and Videl and evade the Cell Jr.'s attempted attack on Gohan afterwards. Power ; Manga and Anime According to Perfect Cell himself, each Cell Jr. has his power and abilities; though they appear to be far less durable than the real Cell, and also seemingly possess no regenerative abilities or the power to survive life-threatening wounds like Cell can due to his DNA from Piccolo and Frieza. The Cell Juniors are strong enough that in the manga, the only Z Fighters able to hold their own in battle against them are Super Saiyan Future Trunks and Vegeta (Goku was left too battered and exhausted from his previous fight against Cell and in the anime Piccolo also manages to fight them using strategy), though even the two Super Saiyans are defeated by the small Bio-Androids. The Cell Jr.s are easily decimated by Gohan while he is in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Each one was completely vaporized by one shot from Gohan. ; Statements by author and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states that the Cell Jrs. have equal power to the likes of Goku, Vegeta and Trunks at the time. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of [[ki|''ki]]. * 'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. * ''Cell Juniors can extend their finger nails to great lengths, and are sharp enough to cause severe damage; as implied when one of them tried to threaten Gohan to back off lest Krillin, Jimmy and Videl end up killed. * Taunt - Taunting is performed by a user performing some form of gesture, remark, or insult to annoy or enrage their opponent and throw off their thinking. One of Cell Junior's Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. Can be learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 30 in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Group Taunt - A stronger version of Taunt that can be learned by Cell Junior at Lv. 60 in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Blasting Beam – An orange energy wave attack used against Gohan. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Finger Laser – Cell Jr. can shoot a laser out of his finger. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, and as normal Ki Blasts in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Renzoku Energy Dan – One of Cell Junior's techniques in Super Butōden 2. * Finger beam - Used in LSW, possibly it's Freeza's Death Beam (Which Cell uses on Gohan) * Destructo Disc – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disc. It was used against Gohan only in the anime, and also in video games (such as in Super Butouden 2). Assuming they have it based on theire Freeza or Vegeta cells (but since the anime adds other cells (like Tien's) it seems they have it from Krillin's cells) * Spirit Bomb - Goku's move. While not used anywhere yet. * Tri-Beam – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Tien's Tri-Beam. They use it against Gohan only in the anime. * Spirit Tri-Beam - A one-handed version of the Tri-Beam. In the Xenoverse series, Cell Juniors can use this technique when using the Tri-Beam Super Skill on the ground as with all users of the Tri-Beam Super Skill in the Xenoverse series. * Special Beam Cannon – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. It is use against Gohan in the anime, as well as in Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Regeneration - In the Dragon Ball Super manga "Extra Edition 3", it is revealed that after being taken down by Gohan, the Cell Jrs. regenerated. It is suggested they did not became stronger after surviving and regenerating like their father did as their power is around the same level as during the Cell Games though it is unknown if their power increased after surviving near death but diminished over time (possibly through a lack of training) between the after the Cell Games and the timeframe of the Tournament of Power. * EX Regeneration - Automatically regenerates and restores a medium amount of health each turn. One of the passive Skills of Cell Jr. in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Super Regeneration - A stronger form of regeneration that can be learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 30 in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Perfect Regeneration - The strongest form of regeneration that can be learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 75 in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Time Buyer - Boosts timeline reversal. One of the passive Skills of Cell Jr. in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Full Power Energy Wave - Cell Jr.'s Blast Spark in Battle of Z. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – One of Cell Jr's many ultimate attacks. This technique has the user unleash a barrage of energy blast one after another. * Kamehameha – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Goku's Kamehameha. * Super Kamehameha – An advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their ultimate technique in Super Butōden 2, the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Cell Junior Dance – A team combo used by Cell and the Cell Juniors in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. * Diving Kick Combo – Cell Jr. drops out of the air with a kick, hits two more times, and then flies back up into the air with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. * Double Kick – Cell Jr. jumps towards, evading the opponent's attack, and kicks twice. Used in Super Butōden 2. * Innocence Rush – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Innocence Tackle - Cell Jr's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Face Slap – A physical hit used by a Cell Jr. against Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Triangle Kick – Cell Jr. flies diagonally upwards with a kick, then drops straight down and slide back to his original position with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. * Reverse Diving Kick Flurry – Cell Jr. quickly rushes past his opponent, jump in the air, then return with Flying Kicks. Used in Super Butōden 2. * Explosive Wave – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They release a small burst of energy around them for minor protection. * Solar Flare – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They flash a bright light around themselves, blinding the opponent, and disabling Lock-On for a few seconds. Most likely got it from Goku's and Tien Shinhan's cells. * Hi-Tension – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. * Energy Attack - A ki blast technique used by Cell Jr. as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Super Energy Attack - A stronger version of Energy Attack learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 45 in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Ultra Energy Attack - The strongest version of Energy Attack that can be learned as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 90 in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Five-Way Fusion - A fusion technique created by the Ginyu Force that allows five beings to fuse. Can be used by Cell Jr. to fuse with any four members of Tekka's Team to create an Ultra Fusion. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Villainous Mode – The Cell Jrs. are given the Villainous Mode power up by Towa in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. While using this power up their eyes glow red, and they gain a purple and black aura. * Absorption - The Imperfect Cell offspring in Xenoverse 2 notes that he could absorb the Future Warrior to gain power. * Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their kito catch an opponents attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. A Cell Jr. uses this to catch Vegeta's Final Flash, mold it into a sphere of energy, and then fire it away. Video Game Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (Non-Playable Character) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (Non-Playable Character) * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (Support-type Character) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha * Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu (Enemies) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers * Dragon Ball Online (Cell-X Jrs.) * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden (Non-Playable Character) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden (Assist character) * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Variations In Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, stronger red Cell Jrs. appear alongside the regular blue Cell Jrs. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, there are three types of Cell Jr.: the regular blue ones, the yellow ones who have medium power, and the red Cell Jrs. who are the strongest. In Dragon Ball Online, Cell-X can create Cell-X Jrs.; they are similar to regular Cell Jrs. but are dark green in color rather than blue, their heads are spikier, and they have yellow eyes with glowing red pupils. Voice Actors * Japanese: Yūsuke Numata (Dragon Ball Z "uncredited") Takahiro Fujimoto (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Raging Blast 2) Bin Shimada (Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2), Shigeru Nakahara, (Dragon Ball Z the legend), & Hirotaka Suzuoki (Budokai series till Budokai Tenkaichi 3) * FUNimation dub: Justin Cook * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Falat and Gabriel Noya Battles * Cell Jr. vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) * Cell Jr. vs. Jimmy (Unlock Potential) * Cell Jr. vs. Shaun (Super Saiyan) * Cell Jr. vs. Zesmond (Super Saiyan) * Cell Jr. vs. Krillin * Cell Jr. vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) * Cell Jr. vs. Piccolo * Cell Jr. vs. Tien Shinhan * Cell Jr. vs. Yamcha * Cell Jr. vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) * 7 Cell Jrs. vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia * A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan defeats in the anime episode "Awakening". If one counts them in the episode, Toei had Gohan defeat eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only creates seven; this error is not present in the original manga or the Dragon Ball Z Kai redub. However, a possible explanation might be that one of the Cell Juniors used Tien's Multi-Form technique to split in two, and then used the Tri-Beam (which is a technique used by the Cell Juniors only in the anime). * In the dubbed anime, they are said to have the same strength as Cell himself, albeit with substantially less durability (this claim never being made in the manga). * The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors use that Cell himself is never shown using onscreen. Surprisingly Cell having Tien Shinhan's cells is anime only. * However in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update through Partner Customization, Perfect Cell can be customized with the Tri-Beam Super Skill allowing him to perform it and the Spirit Tri-Beam just like the Cell Juniors. It should be noted that the Xenoverse series tends to follow the anime storyline so presumably Cell and the Cell Juniors both have Tien's cells in the Xenoverse series. * The Cell Juniors, the Bio-Men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All come in groups, are short and about the same height as one another; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). * They are also similar to the Meta-Cooler Corps. in that they are essentially duplicates of the original though in the case of the Cell Juniors they are essentially miniature clones of Perfect Cell. Both the Cell Juniors and Meta-Coolers are also related to the Frieza Race and Frieza Clan (as Cooler is the Meta-Cooler's template while Cell Juniors contain Future Frieza and King Cold's cells). ** It should also be noted that Cell Juniors, Bio-Men, Saibamen, and Meta-Cooler Corps. are all artificially create lifeforms as Cell Juniors are the offspring of the Bio-Android Cell, Bio-Men where created by Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin, while Saibamen were created by a Saiyan scientist. The Meta-Cooler Corps. are artificial duplicates of Cooler created and controlled by him through the Big Gete Star. ** They are also the strongest of the three as they were introduced during the Cell Games, while the strength and durability of Meta-Coolers can be increased through Rebirth thus they could potentially exceed Cell Juniors in strength though unlike the Cell Junior the Big Gete Star is the Meta-Cooler Corps. Achilles' Heel thus the Cell Junior are superior in that they do not have such a weakness. ** They are also similar to Medamatcha's Medas which are miniature clones of Medamatcha. Interesringly, in Xenoverse 2 Medamatcha's boss Lord Slug wishes to acquire Cell Juniors for his army or at least technology capable of creating Bio-Androids like them. * Since they live on Earth in the Dragon Ball Super manga after it was destroyed by Kid Buu, they presumably were not evil at the time (presumably having been tamed by Android 17 by that point) or being children were never really evil as they were simply obedient and loyal to their father as they were presumably resurrected with Android 17 and the rest of the the innocents killed by Buu. However as they are strong fighters, part Frieza Race, and can regenerate, presumably they presumably could have survived Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack by doding or regeneration and Earth's destruction similar to how their father survived the destruction of King Kai's planet caused by his self-destruction and could survive in the vacuum of space like Frieza due to having his and King Cold's DNA until Earth was destroyed. It is unclear if they died in the reversed timeline where Frieza's Earth Breaker destroyed the Earth as they could have survived in that timeline in the same manner Frieza was implied to have survived the planet's destruction before Whis rewinded time. * Due to their survival in the manga the Cell Juniors and Frieza are apparently the only living members of the Frieza Clan (with the Cell Jr. being genetically related partial members) after the end of the Tournament of Power. * Android 17 taming them may be influenced by the fact Android 17 was part of Cell when they were birthed, thus they and/or Android 17 may feel a certain kinship to the other. Alternatively, they follow Android 17 as he is a fellow Android (Bio-Androids are a type of Android) . * In video games (Super Butōden 2, the Budokai series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series), a blue Cell Jr. palate swap can be used as an alternate version of Cell in Duel, Practice and World Tournament mode. ** In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Cell's Color 02 is essentially a Cell Junior recolor. ** Though there is no actual Cell Junior recolor in Xenoverse 2, after the 1.09.00 Update Cell (Perfect) can be color customized allowing players to change his carapace color to resemble Cell Junior's colr scheme. Gallery Cell_Jr..jpg|Cell Jr. CellJrKuririn.png|Cell Jr. extending its fingernails, threatening to use them to kill Krillin, Jimmy and Videl 170-43.jpg References # ↑ Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 # ↑ Capsule Corporation database, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 # ↑ Dragon Ball Super bonus chapter, Extra Edition 3 # ↑http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8dhw3wU7M1rp4xn2o1_500.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Filler characters